1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display system for displaying augmented reality images and a control method for the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for a display system to control, upon detecting bending of a transparent flexible display unit, the position to display an augmented reality image based on the angle of bending.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Augmented reality technology employing a mixture of a real object and a virtual object allows a user to view a real object along with an augmented reality object, thereby providing realism and additional information. For example, when a real environment around a camera of a smartphone is shown on the camera, augmented reality objects such as positions and phone numbers of nearby stores are stereoscopically displayed along with real objects. Augmented reality technology is applicable to a display system including a transparent flexible display. More specifically, a user may detect a real object through a transparent display unit. The display system may display an augmented reality object corresponding to the detected real object on the transparent flexible display unit. In addition, the flexible display unit may be bendable. The display system may display the augmented reality object on the transparent flexible display unit based on the angle of bending.
Accordingly, in the case that a display system including a transparent flexible display unit employs the augmented reality technology, a method for the display system to display an augmented reality object corresponding to the real object on the transparent flexible display unit based on transparency and flexibility.